Effects/Conditions
Conditions are effects that can disable opponents in various ways. Drainage Drainage is a condition type that slowly eats away opponents' health, mana, and/or stamina. Burn Burn is a drainage-type condition that burns up opponents' health in small numbers every seconds. Spells that use this condition include: * Consecutive Fire Bullets (Fire Burn) * Great Fire Blast (Fire Burn) * Hell's Core (Fire Burn) * Scorching Basalt (Lava Burn) * Volcanic Eruption (Lava Burn) * Searing Heave (Lava Burn) * Plasma Missiles (Plasma Burn) * Plasma Ray (Plasma Burn) * Plasma Implosion (Plasma Burn) * Somber Brisk (Darkness Burn) * Murky Missiles (Darkness Burn) * Blue Arson (Phoenix Burn) * Holy Dash (Phoenix Burn) * Echoes: Burn (Sound Burn) * Rainbowifier Maximizer (yellow bullets) Poison Poison is a drainage-type condition that eats up opponents' health per seconds. Spells that use this condition include: * Poison Bomb Barrage * Acid Rain * Septic Splatter Fatigue Fatigue is a drainage-type condition that eats up opponents' stamina over time. Spells that use this condition include: * Rainbowifier Maximizer (green bullets) * Shockwave Halo Energy Drainage Energy Drainage is a drainage-type condition that eats up opponents' mana. Spells that use this condition include: * Rainbowifier Maximizer (purple bullets) * Flash Slash Movement Movement is a condition type that alters opponents of movement. Stun Stun is a movement-type condition that makes opponents trip and fall. Spells that use this condition include: * Water Beam * Poison Needles * Poison Bombs Barrage * Blaze Column * Hell's Core (columns) * Spiral Spin * Perilous Hail * Gloomy Blare * Punches (Physical, by pressing Q')' * Wind Tornados * Wind Ascend * Spiral Spin (when a player is hit) * Rock Avalanche * Rock Fist * Aciculated Spikes * Meteor Declivity * SONAR Quake * Incinerating Burst * Volcanic Eruption * Perilous Hail * Great Tree of Abolition * Luminous Dispersion * Crystal Armament * Crystalline Annihilation * Ghastly Grasp * Gloomy Blare * Gravitational Exertion * Gravital Globe * Skeleton Grab * Ominous Wrath * Black Hole Orb * Comet Crash * Reaper's Wroth * Light Emission * Explosive Leap * Swords Dance * Toxic Basilisk * Arcane Guardian * Splitting Slime * Absorbing Slime * Hyperang (maxed charge) Shock Shock is a movement-type condition that makes opponents completely still, although they still might trip. Spells that use this condition include: * Lightning Bolt * Lightning Dispersion * Lightning Extermination * Plasma Implosion * Echoes: Shock * Amaurotic Lambent * Ablaze Judgement Freeze Freeze is a movement-type condition that makes opponents locked in ice, immobilizing them. Spells that use this condition include: * Glaze Whail * Vehement Blizzard * Rainbowifier Maximizer (blue bullets) Intimidation Intimidation is a movement-type condition that makes opponents freeze in fear. Spells that use this condition include: * Bloodcurdling Blast * Formidable Roar Trap Trap is a movement-type condition that makes opponents trapped. Spells that use this condition include: * Vine Trap * Temporal Trap Confusion Confusion is a movement-type condition that alters opponents' controls. Spells that use this condition include: * Ace Up The Sleeve Stickiness Stickiness is a movement-type condition that forces players from not escaping away and stick them in ground. Spells that use this condition include: * Splitting Slime * King Slime * Sticky Barrage * Absorbing Slime (when a projectile hits you and reflects the spell by making it like Sticky Barrage) Force Force is a condition type that forces players in various directions. Knockback Knockback (also Knockout) is a force-type condition that pushes opponents back. Spells that use this condition include: * Wind Tornados * Wind Ascend * Wind Cannon * Order Break * Spiky Shield * Essence Relegation (repelling) * Echoes: POW-Star * Neutron Punch * Concentrated Blast * Combustion * Shattering Eruption (upwards) * Toxic Basilisk (explosion) * Divine Arrow (Direct hit) * Refraction * Absorbing Slime * Orbital Strike * Vortex Bomb Pull Pull is a force-type condition that pulls opponents towards the caster. Spells that use this condition include: * Vine * Scintillating Plasma * Essence Relegation (pulling) * Ghastly Grasp * Gravitational Field * Gravitational Pull * Void Opening * Skeleton Grab * Supernova * Illusive Atake * Ethereal Acumen * Hyperang (maxed charge) Suspend Suspend is a force-type condition that hangs opponents midair. Spells that use this condition include: * Water Dragon * Nightmare * Sewer Burst * Corrosive Stream Time Warp Time Warp is a force-type condition that stops opponents in time. Spells that use this condition include: * The World Vortex Vortex is a force-type condition that forces players to be pulled into a blast/explosion. It is different than Pull because Vortex can make the opponent further from the user. * Vortex Bomb (the vortex explosion) * Black Hole Visual Visual is a condition type that alters or changes the way opponents see things for a long or short duration of time. Shake Shake is a visual-type condition that makes the caster's/opponents' camera shake. Spells that use this condition include: * The World * Soaring Upheaval * Formidable Roar * Ominous Wrath * Sewer Burst * Toxic Basilisk * Divine Arrow * Arcane Guardian * Vortex Bomb * Orbital Strike * Virtual Zone Blindness Blindness is a visual-type condition that makes opponents unable to see for a temporary time. Spells that use this condition include: * Perilous Hail (midair) * Void of Terror (explosion) * Amaurotic Lambent * Ablaze Judgement * Void Bomb * Void Opening * Comet Crash * Light Emission Time Change Time Change is a visual-type condition that changes the time of day. Spells that use this condition include: * Ethereal Acumen Color Contrast Color Contrast is a visual-type condition that alters the opponents' sight of color. Spells that use this condition include: * Hell's Core * Bloodcurdling Blast * Nightmare * The World * Acid Rain * Corrosive Stream (puddles left by the maneuverable puddle) * Septic Splatter * Formidable Roar Fog Fog is a visual-type condition that makes players unable to see far distances. Spells that use this condition include: * Refraction * Dragon's Ember * Virtual Zone Splattering Splattering is a visual-type condition that splatters the players' screens with splotches. Spells that use this condition include: * Sewer Burst Category:Gameplay Category:Mechanics